


Sibling Bonds

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Sibling Bonds

* * *

When Dean first met Donna, he never pictured this was how life would go. He never pictured falling in love with the officer with powdered donut (adorably) on her face. He never pictured getting down on one knee, blushing like a teenager getting his first kiss, and popping the question. He never pictured Cas ‘marrying’ them, as he was legally dead. He never pictured tearing up when he got that text on a hunt that he’d be a daddy. He never pictured his heart swelling with pride seeing that sonogram, showing him that he’d have a son. He never pictured the sleepless nights when he was a newborn, teaching him how to walk, beaming with excitement with his first word.

And he sure as hell never pictured getting that blessing for a second time…with a little girl.

Yet, here he was, with a 7 year old boy who looked like his small clone, yet acted more like his mother, and a 4 year old little girl who looked like her mother, and acted like her father.

Lying on the couch, he was enjoying some downtime after a quick hunt with Sam. Ashley was coloring at the coffee table while he flipped through channels, and Josh was playing in his room at the moment. “DAD!” He called out.

“Yeah, bud?” He answered, as usually he wasn’t actually needed.

“Can you come play with me?” He asked, surprising Dean. Normally, he was content playing pretend by himself.

Ashley looked up at Dean as he got up and shut the tv off. “Can I come, daddy?” She asked, her blonde hair in pigtails over her shoulders. Courtesy of Sam the night before, meaning they were a bit messy. Not that she cared.

He leaned down and scooped her up. “Why, I can’t see why not.” He smiled, kissing her cheek. “We need to entertain ourselves before mommy gets home, right?” Dean had sent her out to get herself pampered for a few hours, as he always did after he got home from a hunt.

“We do.” She agreed seriously, making him chuckle. “Daddy?” He hmm’d as they made their way towards Josh’s room. “Can we have a baby sister?” She asked. He was caught off guard, so they stopped where they were.

“That…was random.” He muttered, looking at her. “Where did that come from?” Dean asked, curious.

Ashley shrugged. “Josh’s teacher is having a baby! And she told mommy how esited she is! She looked so happy. Mommy would be berry happy with another baby.” He loved how she mispronounced things a lot more when she was excited.

Dean couldn’t help but grin at her sweetness, and her innocence. “I don’t think so, princess.” He chuckled when she pouted, crossing her small arms. “You and your brother are all we need, and do you really want to listen to a baby crying all the time? Or smell the diapers?”

“EW!” She scrunched her nose.

“Thought so.” He nodded, continuing their walk towards Josh’s room.

When Josh looked up, he sighed. “Ashley, too?” He asked, bored. “FINE. NO princesses, though!!” He told her.

“That’s not nice!” Ashley wiggled down.

“It’s my room.” He countered, looking pleased with his argument. “So there.” He stuck his tongue out at her. “My room, my rules. Just like in Dad’s Impala.”

She gasped, looking offended, and up at Dean. He had an ‘oh shit’ look on his face. “To be fair, the only time either of you are allowed in the Impala is when I’m cleaning her.” He tried to defuse the situation. “Why don’t we play in the living room? Princess and cars both allowed?”

“NO!” They both teamed up on him for a moment, making his eyebrows go up. He held up his hands in surrender before backing out of the room to call in backup.

* * *

“GUESS WHO’S HERE?!” Sam called, peeking his head in the front door.

“UNCLE SAMMY!” The kids ran down the hall to greet him, becoming more excited when they saw he had pizza.

He grinned, kicking the door shut. “I hear you two are fighting?” He raised an eyebrow.

Josh pointed to his sister. “She wanted to play princesses in my room!” He sounded beyond offended.

“He told me his room, his rules. Like in Daddy’s pala.” She pouted.

Sam looked around, confused. “Where is your dad?” He asked, looking back at his niece and nephew.

Josh grinned. “My room.” He shrugged. “We ‘compromised’ as he said.”

“Should I be worried?”

“SAM!” Dean yelled. Both kids ran back down the hall and heard Sam following after he set the pizzas down. When he saw his brother, he lost it. “Oh, shut up and untie me.” He snapped, sending a half glare towards his younger brother.

He had called in Sam to ‘fight’ with him to show the kids that fights happened, and they would work things out. He hadn’t anticipated his kids ganging up on him afterwards. Josh told her no princesses. He never said she couldn’t make Dean into a princess once he ‘captured’ him playing cops and robbers. “How did you even managed to get tied up?” He asked, moving to untie him.

“They’re smarter than they look.” He sighed. “She batted her eyelashes, he got the jump on me.” He rolled his wrists once they were free. “I’m tellin’ ya, it’s a good thing we don’t hire babysitters.”

Sam laughed even harder, nodding. “I have a feeling their ‘fight’ wasn’t even all that real to begin with.” He smirked, enjoying teasing his older brother.


End file.
